Sidle Or Grissom? HIATUS
by CSI-catie
Summary: Set three months before Picking Up the pieces ends story time, not real life , Sara and Grissom's wedding day has come, can Sara do this? Do read Picking Up the Pieces before this.. You will need to, there are lots of references in it/to come... ON HIATUS
1. Will This Work Out?

**Sidle or Grissom?**

**By CSI-catie**

07/30/08

**Chapter One: Will This Work Out?**

**Okay people, this is set two months after Natale was born, so you WILL have to read Picking Up the Pieces, as there may be references to the story. To clear something up, Picking Up the Pieces ended, this on hiatus.  
**

* * *

Ever since Gil proposed to me, way before I got pregnant, it's been so different. We do so much together, and now we have Natale, its been better than ever.

**CSI:**

Today, is our wedding day. I have been looking forward to this so much. Can I do it though? Can I actually marry Gil Grissom? I mean, we're happy, but we've been so busy, so we can't always find the time to be with each other. I know, I lied before, it isn't exactly better than ever. Mostly the time we spend together it's when we're caring for Natale.

**CSI:**

We're so cautious, ever since the attack at that crime scene, and since we lost Matt, I have to admit it's been different. We haven't been as 'active' as we used to, what with the 3am feedings, late nights and Natale's illnesses, she isn't always a healthy baby. At just two months, she's been ill so many times.

**CSI:**

Someone's knocking on the door of my dressing room (I'm at the church).

It's Catherine, my maid of honour. She helped my pick my wedding dress. Me and Gil had decided to go the un-traditional way. I have a long, crimson dress and a tiara, while my hair is tied up in curls.

"Hey, you got your dress ready?" Catherine asked me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking how different it would be. Where's Natale?" I replied, I'm a little anxious, she has a cold and I'm not willing to take any chances, not when it comes to my family.

"Well, she's with Lindsay. I'm gonna give you some space, you know, to get ready." Catherine said, to reassure me about Natale, Lindsay is great with her. When Gil and I are ready, Lindsay and Catherine are totally fine with Lindsay baby-sitting Natale, for a little cash.

Catherine's just left, leaving me to think about my new life with Gil and Natale.


	2. Can you trust your first blush?

**EDIT: I am staying.. THIS IS NOW ON HIATUS AS OF 24/8/08  
**

* * *

**Sidle or Grissom**

**by CSI-catie**

**08/08/08**

**CSI:**

I can't stop thinking about the day Grissom and I met. The Forensics Academy Conference. He was doing a talk on how you shouldn't trust your first blush.

Well, when it comes to Grissom, I trust my first blush about him. I just don't know, should I have waited longer to do this? Is he the one? The man I want? Should I marry Gil Grissom?

**CSI:**

There's a knocking on the front door, I'm getting ready. It's my best man, Jim Brass. He opened the door, and came upstairs, after I had shouted him up of course.

"Hey Gil. You ready to do this?" He asked me, in a low voice (I have no idea why).

"Yeah," I replied, "just thinking, It all started when we went for coffee nine years ago." I told him.

"What? When you went to that conference thingy?" Jim asked. He knew we were on careful ground here. When I had first told him about this meeting of ours, he just laughed about 'Me Getting A Date'.

"Yeah. Nine years ago. Nine years, since the say we met. That's why we're getting married today." I replied. We had decided to do it on the annerversary of the day we met, when she asked me to go to coffee with her. When I had been giving my speech at that conference, her eyes. God, her eyes are so beautiful.

If it came to it, I would trust Sara with my life. Of course I would, I love her. We have a child together, Natale.

**CSI:**

_"Uh, hi. Sara Sidle. Loved your speech." A then 26 year old Sara Sidle said to me.  
_

_"Well hello Sara Sidle. I'm Gil. Thanks. I'm not much on them." I replied._

_"What? Are you kidding?! That was awesome. Uh, I know we just met, but would you like to get some coffee with me?" She asked me._

_"Sure, why not?" I said. I knew Jim would bust my chops._

* * *

**HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS **


End file.
